There are numerous occasions, such as trade shows or craft fairs, when display equipment must be transported for the purpose of temporarily supporting articles for show or sale. When a novel or particularly appealing display is desired, considerable time and resources are often invested in designing and constructing a suitable support structure that is collapsible and portable. Once these support structures have been used, they are often discarded because they are no longer novel or they are simply too cumbersome to be stored efficiently. Seasonal displays of articles, such as potted plants in churches or merchandise in stores, also require temporary support structures that can be stored once the particular season or event has passed.
There is therefore a need for a display stand that can be configured in numerous different positions and with different combinations of parts such that the stand offers enough versatility to provide enduring usefulness. In addition, the stand should collapse to a compact form and be easily erected without the need for tools.